


Frisky

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Frisking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You were in the mood to play with little Yugi.





	Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in this fandom for too long and I've always wanted to post all the stuff I have wrote over the years for it. Depending on how this goes, I want to post more. This is basically mindless porn but at this point, I don't care. Any feedback is appreciated :)

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the bustling city of Domino. It was the perfect day to go to a nice cafe and hang out with some of your friends for a few hours. A few of you had gathered and had to grab two separate booths to be able to seat all of you near each other.

You had invited Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Tea and of course your boyfriend Yugi. You also had invited Duke and Serenity but they said they were busy today and couldn’t make it. It didn’t damper your spirits in the slightest and you wished them a good day. You sat down with Yugi, Bakura and Tea while Tristan and Joey had a booth to themselves. It probably wasn't the best idea to put them two together but you didn't want to make poor Bakura sit between the two knuckle heads. As long as they didn't get you kicked out you were happy. You ordered your drinks and started chatting away; talking about whatever topic came to mind. 

Yugi smiled from the seat next to you as he watched you chat lively with his friends. He was so happy that you two were together. He had the biggest crush on you for a long time and it had taken a lot of courage to finally ask you out. He could have sworn he almost fainted on the spot when you agreed to be his girlfriend. You got on famously well with all his friends and he could tell that Tea was glad to have another female in the group. He couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face as he listened to your voice, your laugh creating lightness in his chest. He was so lucky to have you. 

As you talked he felt you place a hand on his knee. He became tense under your touch, almost jumping out of his skin as you rested your hand on his leg. After a moment he started to relax when he realised there was no need for him to be jumpy. You were just showing a bit of affection. His opinion changed rather quickly though. 

He felt your hand slowly creep up his leg and he could count every tense second that ticked by. His eyes flicked to your face and he briefly wondered if you were aware of what you were doing. You still continued to talk with Tea and Bakura seated across from you, chin resting in your hand as you smiled and laughed. Yugi's breath hitched when he felt your hand rest at the top of his thigh, your fingers brushing against his clothed crotch. 

His reaction was instant as the sudden spark caused his knee to jerk and hit the table. He cringed slightly when the cutlery rattled on the table and he almost knocked over the salt shakers. All of his friend's eyes were on him and he gulped nervously, sweat starting to form on the back of his neck.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Tea asked, concern lacing her voice.

Yugi smiled weakly. "I'm fine" he croaked.

He coughed, trying to clear his throat. He was sweating bullets as his friends stared at him, obviously not believing him for a second. How was he supposed to get out of this? You hadn't removed your hand at all and if anyone were to look they would see you groping him under the table. It would be bad for the both of you. 

His eyes travelled to your face and his heart almost skipped a beat. You were staring straight back at him, your eyes smouldering with an intense fire he had rarely seen before. It made a shiver run up and down his spine as he felt a pleasurable spark from your grip. He had to bite his lip to keep any moans from accidentally slipping out.

"Are you sure you're alright?" you asked, batting your lashes at him.

Since when had you become so bold? He had never known you to be so frisky in public, but he didn't want you to stop. It was risky but the excitement just made it more tantalising. He nodded, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I'm fine" he said. "I just kind of dozed off for a moment. No need to worry."

Everyone seemed satisfied with his answer as they went back to what they were doing previously. He let out a heavy sigh of relief when all eyes were off of him. But his body refused to relax while your hands were still on him. You smirked as you leaned closer to Yugi to whisper in his ear.

"My parents are out of town" you murmured. "If you're a good boy, you can come back to my place to play~"

You ended your sentence by giving him another squeeze, teasing the poor boy even further. Seeing how red his cheeks were made you smile. You were in the mood to play with little Yugi and it seemed like he wanted to play along with you. You knew how risky it was, but as long as Yugi wanted to play it was worth it. Yugi nodded quickly, his gaze flicking to you before settling down to the floor. It was so wrong but it felt so good. Touching and teasing here under the table, while his friends were so close by was dangerous but enticing. 

For the next half an hour Yugi had to sit there in the cafe and pretend nothing was wrong. It was harder than it looked. Sometimes you would touch him and other times you would just simply sit there, resting your hand next to his crotch. It was the longest half an hour of his life. You would tease him, just enough to get him worked up. His lips were starting to become swollen from how much he had been biting it. Your touches were light and it drove him crazy. He was already half hard by the end of it all and it was difficult for him to try and cover up his awkward boner as he shifted in his seat constantly. Thankfully when it was time to leave he found a way to stand without showing off how turned on he was. Everyone was acting normal and no one seemed to notice, much to his relief. As everyone said their goodbyes you turned to Yugi to whisper to him again.

"Meet me at my place in 10 minutes."

He nodded. You didn't live far from here so it wasn't hard to find your place. He could hardly wait. When he finally arrived at your place, nothing could prepare him for when you got your hands on him. 

You immediately pulled him to your bedroom, lips locked in an intense kiss as you kissed him with all the passion you could muster. He moaned against your mouth, letting your tongue slip past his lips to toy with his own. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as your tongues tied, his mind becoming hazy as he lost himself in the moment. He never imagined he could inspire such passion. Compared to you he felt you were far above his league. But this only helped to encourage him as he kissed you back with as much fervour. 

You parted from the deep kiss, gasping for air. You both stared at each other in silence for a long moment, cheeks flushed as you tried to catch your breath. Your lips quirked into a small smile.

"Get on the bed Yugi."

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am" he replied enthusiastically.

He sat down at the edge of your bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. You placed your lips against his neck, teeth and tongue working at the pale flesh. Yugi’s face flushed a deep shade of red as he moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of your lips against his skin. You caught his skin between your teeth, sucking red and purple marks to remind him of this encounter later. Once you felt satisfied with your work you let go. You knelt down in front of him, placing yourself between his spread legs. His breath hitched as you undid the belt around his waist, pulling down the zipper of his pants. You gave him a sultry grin before you leaned down and placed your lips around the head of his erection. 

Yugi groaned loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as you gently sucked on his swollen length. Dear lord your mouth felt wonderful. Your tongue flicked over the slit, the taste of his arousal dancing on your tongue as you moaned softly. The vibrations sent a chill up his spine, causing him to gasp as his hips shuddered. You took a little more into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down the shaft as you sucked on his cock. A violent shiver wracked his body, his stomach clenching at all the pleasurable sensations assaulting his body. Your hands toyed with the bits your mouth couldn't reach, your tongue brushing the underside of his shaft.

Your eyes flicked up to Yugi's face, watching as his nose crinkled in a cute way, his lips parted as he panted and his cheeks were coloured in a beautiful rosy shade. Your attention turned back to your task as you took as much as you could fit in your mouth. A strangled sound tore from him as his knees started to shake. His member throbbed harshly and if you kept this up he would come undone within a matter of seconds. He gently placed his hand on your head, trying to get your attention.

"Please stop" he muttered breathlessly. 

Upon hearing his words you immediately pulled away from him, staring up at him in confusion. You frowned. Was he not enjoying this? 

"Is everything okay?" you asked.

He nodded. "Everything is fine" he stammered. "But..."

He trailed off, scratching his cheek idly. You leaned in closer, giving him all your attention. If something was wrong you wanted to know. Did you go a little too far earlier? You were all about teasing him but you hoped you didn’t screw it up. Perhaps you shouldn't have been so bold. 

"I don't want to be selfish" he murmured. "I want you to enjoy this too."

You blinked at him a few times before you suddenly smiled. 

"Does little Yugi want to play with me now?"

The honey that was dripping from your voice made his cheeks feel hot but he nodded quickly. You couldn't help but giggle at his bashful nature. You had such an adorable boyfriend. You moved from your spot on the floor, standing up and taking a step back. You maintained eye contact with Yugi as you slowly started to undress in front of him. He gulped nervously. He wanted to turn his head to look away but you held his gaze and he couldn't bring himself to stop watching you.

Every inch of skin you revealed made his heart beat quicken. His face was unbearably hot as you discarded all your clothes, standing bare before him. This wasn’t the first time he had seen you naked, but every time you were it always felt like the first time. You looked so beautiful. Your skin was flawless and you were absolutely perfect in his eyes. You sat down on the bed, giving him a coy wink. 

"I'm all yours" you cooed. 

It was like the gears in his head started moving again and he sprang into action. You squealed in delight as he practically threw himself onto you, tackling you to the bed. His lips skimmed your neck, leaving feather light kisses that made you squirm. 

"Yugi stop" you laughed. "That tickles." 

Your giggles turned to breathy moans as his lips descended upon your chest, his lips teasing the sensitive skin. You let out a sharp moan as you felt his lips wrap around a pert nipple. He sucked on the bud lightly, his hand playing with the other as he pinched and rolled the pink tip. You shuddered underneath him, a dull ache forming between your legs. He could be so timid at times but if you had learned anything about Yugi you knew he was a fast learner and eager to please. He quickly picked up on what you liked. After a moment he let go trailing his lips lower, skimming past your ribs and waist line. Yugi settled himself between your legs as he gave your wet heat an experimental lick. You gasped, moaning softly as he placed his lips against you.

His tongue swirled around your clit, making you buck your hips into his mouth. His hands gripped your legs, holding you open as he continued to lick up the length of your dripping slit. You whimpered, the heat pooling into the pit of your gut with every flick of his tongue. You threaded your fingers through his soft hair, pulling at his spiky tresses as he pressed his mouth harder against you. You pulled on his locks as he sucked on your clit making him moan against you. The vibrations sent a shiver up your spine, your chest heaving and cheeks flushed as the pleasure gnawed away at you. His tongue flicked over your clit, causing you to let out a loud whine as your stomach clenched. Damn he was good at this. 

He pulled away from you, making your legs quiver as your building orgasm halted in its progress. You leaned up on your elbows, giving Yugi a reassuring smile. He smiled back at you and you helped him to shed the rest of his clothes. You moaned lowly when you felt the tip of his member tease your wet opening. He was content to hold back what you really needed and you knew it was his way of revenge for all the teasing from earlier. Though you couldn’t really blame him, you didn’t have a lot of patience left.

“Stop teasing Yugi” you pouted.

He giggled softly, pecking your lips. “Sorry” he apologised.

You grabbed a hold of his hips and guided him forward as he sank his hard length into you. You let out a shuddering sigh, your head falling back to the pillow as you closed your eyes. It felt good. Yugi's arms were shaking as he slowly thrusted in and out of you, his hands resting on your hips to keep him balanced. It was hard not to lose his composure with your tight heat wrapped snugly around him. It was driving him wild and all his senses were pushed to the limits. You moaned and writhed underneath him, your sweet voice filling the room with your cries of bliss as you rocked yourself to his rhythm. 

He pulled your hips flush up against his, your legs wrapping around his waist to allow him to go deeper. Your nails lightly raked his skin, your touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He shivered with delight, his stomach clenching and knotting. 

"Hmm Yugi" you hummed, arching your back at a particularly deep thrust. 

His grip on your hips became a little tighter as he picked up the pace, his movements becoming sloppier the closer he came to release. You squealed as his cock started to brush up against your sweet spot, the pleasure tingling throughout your body as the coil in your stomach became taut, threatening to snap. Your toes curled from the sensation as a groan bubbled up your throat.

You bucked yourself harder against him, the pleasure eating away at your gut as you clawed at the bed sheets. Your heels dug into his back to spur little Yugi on as he panted, the tightening of your walls almost unbearable on him.

You came with a sudden harsh cry, your walls clenching around his cock as you shuddered with ecstasy. Yugi moaned as your walls clamped down on him, his dick throbbing harshly as the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ears. You grabbed onto Yugi's waist, making sure he didn't try to pull away as he came undone. You wanted to feel it all inside you. 

He arched his back as he came, burying himself to the hilt with a hard thrust as his seed burst inside of you. You shivered from the sudden warmth, your legs shaking around his waist as you let him finish. 

He pitched forward before he suddenly collapsed against you, completely exhausted. You both panted harshly as you tried to regain your breath, your skin sweaty and sticky from your love making. You massaged the back of his scalp, letting him rest his head against your chest as he listened to your steady heartbeat.

"Thank you" he murmured. 

"You don't have to thank me every time we have sex, Yugi" you quipped. 

His cheeks went crimson as he sputtered. You chuckled at the precious look on his face before you leaned forward, pecking his lips to hush him.

"You're welcome" you mumbled.

Yugi grinned as he hugged you tightly, never wanting to let go. He could stay here like this with you for eternity if he had to. 


End file.
